Nightmares
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: One-shot!"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" She heard him say from down below. Rated T just cuz.


**AN: HELLOOOOOOOO! I just want to say thank you to the people who have read, liked, and reviews to Books. That meant a lot to me – Believe it or not. Those turntable thingies get me every time! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, just the plot to my story.**

Nightmares

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" She heard him say from down below. _

'_Oh no, no, no. Turn back Eugene!' She thought as Mother Gothel took her golden tresses and tossed them out of the tower to an unassuming Eugene at the bottom._

_She heard grunts as he climbed up the long hair. He finally came through the window and said, "Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again!" He didn't even know that Mother Gothel was right behind him in his blind spot. She tried to warn him, but was too late. She heard a grunt and he clutched his side where Gothel placed the knife. He fell on the floor with another grunt and a groan._

"_Now, looks what you've done Rapunzel." Gothel said walking toward her. She screamed when Gothel pulled on the chains that were binding her. The white piece of cloth finally came of and she protested, trying to reason with Gothel. She said that if she could heal Eugene, the Gothel could take her away… forever. Gothel let her go to Eugene. She removed the chains and replaced them on Eugene's wrists, so that 'He wouldn't get any ideas about following them.' _

_Rapunzel ran to Eugene and wrapped her hair on his wound. She apologized for her idiocy. Eugene stopped her and gently pulled her closer by her neck. She thought that she'd have her first kiss, and his last one. She closed her eyes for not even a second when her head felt light, as if something was detached from her head. She quickly lifted her hand to the back of her head and didn't feel her long hair._

_She looked at her hair, all 70 feet of it, growing brown and dead. The she looked at Eugene in amazement. Gothel screamed and grabbed for Rapunzel. Gothel took her away from Eugene, but not before he whispered weakly, "You were my new dream." He then slumped limply against the wooden post._

"EUGENE!"

Rapunzel sat up in her bed, recalling the past events of her dream. Eugene died and Gothel didn't.

She ran to her door, opened it, and sprinted to Eugene's room to make sure that he was still there. She opened the door a physically sighed when she saw Eugene sleeping soundly in his bed. Rapunzel silently walked over to his bed and timidly sat down on the side that he wasn't sleeping on. When he didn't move, she laid down next to him to see what would happen. Nothing. Eugene kept on snoring with his back turned to her. With this new information, Rapunzel uncovered her side of the bed and took the blankets' place, covering herself with said blankets.

She looked at Eugene and started silently sobbing – well she thought it was silent.

"Rapunzel? What's wrong?" Eugene gravelly asked turning over due to his middle-of-the-night awakening.

"You're here!" Rapunzel sobbed. She tried to add a laugh to it but ended up sobbing even more.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hey, calm down, it's ok. Just tell me what happened." Eugene soothed his weeping companion.

Rapunzel tried to control her crying long enough for her to explain what happened, "Well-" choke, "I had a dream." choke, "And it was in tower." Choke, "But," choke, "Instead of Gothel" choke, "dying, it was y-" choke, "y- you!" and with that she broke into a fresh round of crying.

"Shh, it okay. I'm right here Rapunzel," Right after Eugene said that, Rapunzel hugged him. "And I'm not going anywhere." He finished, holding her back and giving her a kiss on top her short brunette hair.

The two fell asleep like that, Rapunzel holding onto Eugene and Eugene hugging Rapunzel.

You should have seen the surprise on King Paul and Queen Julie's faces when they opened the door to Eugene's room and saw the two sleeping together.

**AN: Wow! I must be on a roll. Two stories in three days! :) For this song, I listened to my Pandora station for Hot Chelle Rae. Some of the songs that I listened to are: Bleed, Alright, I Like It Like That (Feat. New Boyz), never Have I Ever, and Problematique all by Hot Chelle Rae, Losing It, Big City Dreams, California (he says it really funny – like Californ-i-a :)), and Happy by Never Shout Never, The Middle by Jimmy Eat World, some Relient K songs (including the acoustic version of Be My Escape), and other songs by other artists.**

**Umm… I used Rapunzel 16 times in the story and Gothel 13 times. I just felt like I should add that!**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
